Dino-Nature Season 1
by mutantapk
Summary: In this documentary series we will be observing the dinosaurs of both Isla Sorna, and Isla Muerta. Be careful, and don't get eaten.
1. Life on Muerta

Dino-Nature Episode 1

Life on Isla Muerta

Location: Site C (Isla Muerta)

Dinosaurs

Herbivores: Dryosaurs, styrachosaurs, stegosaurs, kentrosaurs, and Brachiosaurs

Carnivores: Tyrannosaurs: Killmonger, Rexor, Rexy, and Brutus.

Allosaurs: Storm, Hellfire, and Star.

Ceratosaurs.

On this site c of the five deaths life has remained in balance. However, that might all be changing. You see there are two types of kings on this isle; the rexes, and the allosaurs. The rexes rule the east, and west side of the isle, while allosaurs rule the southern half of the isle. However, war is about to break out between these two species, cause the rexes are starting to explore the southern half of Isla Muerta. The allosaurs however, are more scared of the tyrannosaurs, than they are of fighting them.

On the norther side however the two younger tyrannosaurs are busy resting. One has realized that he is resting in the middle of a brachiosaur herd. When he wakes up the brachiosaurs raise up on their hind legs to get him to leave. Brutus just growls at the brachiosaurs as he starts to leave. Leaving his territory Brutus knows that he now has to find a new area. As he is looking he picks up a scent, and realizes that it is the scent of his sister Rexy.

Brutus knows that he can't stay in that area, she would fight with him to leave her turf. However, he notices something else about it, that she left the area a while ago. Feeling safe Brutus claims the area as his, but his sister is not that far away.

In a nearby, plain Rexy is hunting for prey, and she finds it. She finds an old stegosaurus, who is just munching away in the grass. She slowly walks up close to the stegosaur, but the stegosaur knows she is there. The stegosaur gives her a whack with her spikes, Rexy lets out a loud bellowing roar of pain. With that she walks away, and gives it another try. This time she manages to bit the stegosaur on the back.

The stegosaur lets out a bellow as Rexy's teeth sink into her back. The stegosaur manages to get away. However, before she can Rexy makes another strike. This time the stegosaur has had enough, and she turns around to face her attacker. Rexy roars at the stegosaur, and the stegosaur roars back.

Rexy charges towards her prey, and grabs her by the head. The stegosaur tries desperately to escape, but finds that she can't. With a twist Rexy breaks the stegosaur's neck. Finding that she has won, Rexy lets out a loud bellowing roar of victory.

Next week

We will be going to Site B (isla Sorna) to observe some of the predators there. Stay tuned.


	2. Life in a pack

Dino-Nature

Episode 2

Life of a pack

Location: Isla Sorna

Dinosaurs on isle: Herbivores: Stegosaurs 10, Camerasaurs 9, Torosaurs 9, Brachiosaurs 5, Parasaurolophus 8, and Dryosaurs 2.

Carnivores: Acrocanthosaurs 4, Dilophosaurs 10, and Ceratosaurs 6.

Today we will be observing some pack hunters on this isle. These dinosaurs are known as ceratosaurs. Now what is odd about them is that when they first got onto the isle they were scavengers, due to bigger predators like the acrocanthrosaurs. But, now they have become hunters as you will see right now.

A lone ceratosaur is in the plains of Sorna, when it sees a camerasaurus (a type of long necked dinosaur). The ceratosaur sneaks in the tall grass, and ambushes the camerasaurus killing it. The ceratosaur then lets out a roar, but then that roar is answered by something bigger. Puzzled the ceratosaur looks around to know what made that roar. It gets it's answer when the ceratosaur sees Storm an acrocanthrosaur coming towards him. Storm lets out a loud roar, and the ceratosaur leaves. The ceratosaur would rather have himself spared than become a meal for a bigger predator.

Months later

The rainy season has arrived, and the ceratosaur's pack is out hunting for the most difficult prey on the isle. That prey would be the horned dinosaur known as torosaurus. The ceratosaur manages to single out an old torosaur, and begins the chase. While chasing down his prey the ceratosaur lets out a gutteral roar, signaling the rest of the pack to come. The rest of the ceratosaur's pack comes to the aid, and decide to help the ceratosaur take down the old torosaur.

The lead ceratosaur manages to make a bite on the back of the torosaur, while the other two attack from the side killing the old torosaur. With that the ceratosaur pack begins to enjoy their meal in peace.


	3. Hunter vs Scavenger

Dino-Nature episode 3

Hunter vs Scavenger.

Location: Isla Muerta (site c)

It is now the rainy season on Isla Muerta, and right now it is also a fight for survival. The reason it is, is cause the tyrannosaurs are starting to move in on the allosaur turf. Right now, some of the allosaurs are starting to become scavengers. Meet, Star the youngest of the allosaurs, and right now she is trying her best to hunt. She is near the coast when she sees a corythosaurus.

The corythosaurus when it gets up, she runs away from her. Star decides to pursue her, and gives chase. The corythosaurus decides to pick up speed, Star however is about to close in on her. When, she decides she needs to catch her breath, however by the time she is done the corythosaurus is already gone. Star however smells something, and she decides to follow the scent.

The scent leads her to a dead styrachosaurus; she looks around to see if there are any bigger predators claiming this carcass for themselves. Seeing that there is no bigger predators in the area, Star decides to eat the dead dinosaur herself.

Meanwhile on the edge of a forest on the north part of the island a herd of small dinosaurs known as dryosaurs are too busy playing to notice that a big predator is stalking them. That predator would be a young tyrannosaurus known as Brutus. He is waiting patiently to strike at the little dinosaurs. Brutus then rushes at the dryosaurs, causing them to scatter into the nearby forest. Brutus follows them into the forest, and manages to corner one of the old ones.

Brutus then grabs the old dryosaur, and shakes it like a dog before swallowing it whole for a quick meal.


	4. Life of Dipper

Dino-Nature episode 4:

The life of Dipper.

Location: Site b (isla sorna)

(This is going to be from the point of view from the dinosaur) Ever since I could remember I have been on this island, and there have been many dangers on this island mostly from the bigger herbivores or carnivores on this isle. Such as the kings of the isle known as acrocanthrosaurs, and the herbivores such as stegos, torosaurus, and parasaurolophus. However for us Dilophosaurs there are easier prey one here such as dryosaurs, and some cows, and goats. Now me, and my sister spitfire use to be part of a pack. Until one day a herd of stegosaurs made us split up. Now when we split we couldn't regroup, we were on our own.

Being on our own wasn't so bad for a while, cause we got to explore the isle. Then we found ourselves without any food, and that was when all hell broke loose. See my sister has been known to cause trouble, and that is probably how we probably got separated from the herd. One of the first things that we found was some water, but from the looks of it; it was drying up due to the heat. After we had our fill of the water, we decided to try to find some food.  
Now over in the nearby forest we managed to find a herd of dryosaurs. I hooted at my sister telling her to be patient, and wait. But knowing her she decided to try to go for it anyway. Not knowing that there was a nearby herd of torosaurs. " _One of these days you're going to be the death of me"_ I thought as I tried to rescue my sister from the horned beasts. However due to them stampeding I couldn't save her. Now as I'm grieving one of the honed devils manages to get me, and so as my life draws to close I think about what a hard life I live on Isla Sorna.


	5. Surprising Leader

Dino-Nature

Episode 5

Surprising Leader

Location: Site C (Isla Muerta)

On this episode of Dino-Nature.

A new herd of stegosaurs has made it to the south side of the island. However they are new to the area, and have no leader. There is one stegosaur who might have potential, but he is always behind in the herd. One day as the herd is grazing in some nearby grass. A couple of ceratosaurs decide they want to have some stegosaurs for dinner. They slowly start to sneak in the tall grass, and begin to move ever closer to the herd.

The two ceratosaurs then begin to charge towards the herd, causing the stegos to start flipping their tails. The tow ceratosaurs manage to cut the one that is always behind the herd, he is known as Spike. As the ceratosaurs get ready to approach, Spike swings his tail killing one of the ceratosaurs. The other ceratosaur gets killed by the backswing of the tail. After that the stegosaur turns towards the herd, and that is how Spike became the leader of a stegosaur herd, by proving how he is worthy.


	6. Meeting of the other dinos

Dino-Nature.

Meeting of other dinos

Location: Site b (isla Sorna)

Meet Diana the matriarch of the camerasaurus herd on the north side of the island. Her herd has only, but come out of the hatchery just 4 months ago. Already they have that instinct to migrate to the south side of the isle, where they think they'll be safe. But, they are wrong about that cause the carnivores that live on that side of the isle are for more dangerous than what is on the north side. On their side they are dealing with ceratosaurs.

However they keep migrating, and as her herd is resting Diana is patrolling the area. Up ahead near the river she sees a herd of dinosaurs she has never seen before. A herd of stegosaurs is getting a drink nearby, and they don't really notice the sauropod herd. Diana keeps an eye on them in case they are a threat; since she has never encountered these dinosaurs before. Diana slowly approaches the stegosaur herd, and make her presence known by letting out a low bellow towards them. The stegosaurs roar back at there, and let her, and her herd come to meet them since they are waking up.

The stegosaurs seeing the long-necked dinosaurs walk around them, and meet with them. The camerasaurs bellow at them, and the stegosaurs give a low growl back saying that they are not a threat to this herd. With that Diana takes her herd back to the north side, knowing that they are protected from the ceratosaurs.


	7. The new alpha

Dino-Nature The new Alpha

Location: Site C (Isla Muerta)

The times of the old rulers have passed all four of my rexes have passed away due to old age. However there is going to be some new rulers of the isle. A new era is coming to the isle. For on the north side of the isle some new rulers of the isle are emerging. Coming out of the hatchery is this 1wk old tyrannosaur known as Bruce. He has decalared himself ruler as soon as he had stepped out from the hatchery.

However he isn't the real ruler of this isle. No the real ruler is the one who came after. That would be his younger sister Mary, who lets out a loud bellowing roar toward Bruce as soon as she got out of the hatchery. Bruce bellows back at his sister trying to be the dominate one of the bunch. But, Mary is having none of it, and bites her older brother on the nose.

Bruce backs away, and roars back at his sister knowing that she is now the true ruler of the isle.


	8. The Drought

Dino-Nature

The Drought

Location: Isla Sorna (site b)

On Isla Sorna the isle is going through the dry season. Which means that right now it is suffering through a drought, now a drought can be very hard on these animals espcially the herbivores who require the plants needed to survive. Because during a drought the plants dry up, requiring the herbivores such as the armored stegosaur to make their way towards the south side of the isle. Along the way they will encounter vicious predators such as ceratosaurus, and the mighty acrocanthrosaurus. Some may even perish on the way there. However, it is also hard on some of the carnivores as well.

Take Storm for instance a 3yr old acrocanthrosaurus, she is the nearest to youngest of the bunch. Right now she is starving, cause the herbivores that they like to eat have moved away from the valley. Well, almost all of them. Storm has spotted some prey a lone stegosaur has made it to the south side of the isle. Desperate for food Storm attacks, and she manages to get a bite, or two in. The stegosaur manages to whack her with her tail, causing Storm to cry out in pain. She won't make that mistake again.

Storm decides to try to find something else that would be easier to eat on this island, and she has found it. She remember that the keepers before they left, left the automatic feeders running causing goats, and cows to live on the isle. That way they would have an unlimited food supply. Storm then sees a lone cow in the forest, using her speed she manages to ambush, and kill the cow. However her hunger is still not satisfied she decides to go after something else a goat. Just like with the cow she manages to kill it, and swallow it whole. She then lets out a gutteral roar.


	9. Changes

Dino-Nature

Changes

Location: Site c (isla Muerta)

The changes have been hard on the tyrannosaurs of site c. One who has little experience with these horned dinos lost his life today. That tyrannosaur would be known as Bruce. However the youngest one Mary his sister got injured by one. See on the south side of the isle where the herds usually gather, well they are being hunted today. The youngest, but toughest of the tyrannosaurs known as Mary is desperate for food.  
She sees the herd, and goes after one of them. However the trike runs to where the herd is, where one of them gouges Mary in the side. Mary lets out a bellow of pain, and then bites the trike on the back. The triceratops manages to fall, and get right back up again to join the herd. Mary attempts to go after it, but decides to go after a cow instead. It is an easier meal any way.


	10. Venom Pack

Dino-Nature

Venom Pack

Location: Site b (Isla Sorna)

On today's episode we will be showing how much of a hard life the dilophosaurs have. Now on this isle there is one dilophosaur I'm facinated by, and her name is Lucy. See she use to be the alpha of her pack, until her pack got separated. Now she is alone on the south side of the island where some of the bigger herbivores live such as stegosaurus, and torosaurus. She is in constant danger, cause she is also considered prey here by bigger predators such as acrocanthrosaurus, and ceratosaurus.

Now she is trying to find food, but can't really find any. Cause on this side of the island there are no small herbivores, however she could snag some goat if she wanted to. Continuing her search for food she decides to go deeper into the forest, where she meets another one of her kind. However she looses her pack mate once again when they nearly run into some trouble with an acrocanthrosaurus named Storm who is on the hunt for sauropods. Finding herself alone once again Lucy decides to try to make her way back out of the forest. On her way back she lets out a hoot, and to her surprise she gets a hoot back.

After hearing the hoot she follows it, and sees another dilophosaur who is on the same predicament as she is. So, together they decide to hunt, and along the way find another pack of dilophosaurs to join with.


	11. The defenders

Dino-Nature

The Defenders

Location Isla Muerta (site c)

Meet Venom the leader of a raptor pack on the eastern side of the island. Only just a few weeks old she has managed to become the leader of the pack, and to top it off she managed to drive the herd of pachycephasaurs away. As there is a food supply available she is able to relax, and patrol.

Then a new herd of pachys start to show up, and they don't take kindly to predators. The pachys begins to charge for the raptors. The raptors start to scatter, and Venom is left with fewer pack members than what she had. Her pack decides to head deeper into the forest to find a new place to stay.


	12. Turf War

Dino-Nature

Turf War

Location: Isla Sorna (Site b)

It is now the rainy season on Isla sorna, and right now so far a pack of Dilophosaur have laid claim to a part of the northern part of the island. They have been living a good life so far as they have been feasting on cows, and goats. They also managed to feast on any Dryosaurs that have come to the area. But, all that is about to change. On this day a pack of ceratosaurs is emerging from a nearby hatchery. One of them puts his nose to the ground, and gets a whiff of the venomous dinosaurs.

The leader of the ceratosaurs comes over to see that the dilophosaurs don't bother them. The dilophosaurus seeing the huge predator begin to hoot at them, but the ceratosaur lets out a low growl at them. Hearing that the dilophosaurs run off, but still stay in the area. They managed to live easily a little since the ceratosaurs have moved in on their territory.


	13. Shadow of the tyrant

Dino-Nature

Shadow of the tyrant

Location: Isla Muerta (Site C)

On the isle of Muerta a pair of raptors lead by the older raptor known as Venom has been living a hard life ever since she was born on this isle. See her pack live in the shadow of tyrants, and aren't getting that much food. By tyrants I mean they have been living under the most feared predator to ever walk the earth tyrannosaurus-rex. Right now, the rex that they are living close by known as Rexy has gone to sleep. The raptors know what this means, it means that they can hunt for their food.

However due to the rex being in the area there hasn't that much for food. A while later Rexy decides that she has had enough of where she was living, and decides to try to find new territory. Meanwhile Venom, and her pack mate desperately start to search for food. Suddenly she smells something in the air. She lets out a loud screech as she knows what that smell is, prey. Her partner makes a mad dash towards the animal which is a goat.  
The goat doesn't see the raptor coming, and the raptor pounce killing the goat instantly with her claws. With that the pack member begins to feast. Venom growls at her pack mate for not listening to her, but then starts to eat some of the goat. However, they are going to have to eat more than just that if they want to survive. Will they survive tune in next time on Dino-Nature.


	14. The Feast

Dino-Nature

The Feast

Location: Site b (Isla Sorna)

Since this was close to Thanksgiving this happened on the isle.

On the isle of sorna a lone acrocanthrosaurus is on the hunt for food. As he is hunting however, he notices something in the water, it is the carcass of a dead camerasaurus. The acrocanthrosaurus named Hades looks around, and sees that his brother is the one that is eating the kill. Hades utters a low growl as he is begging for some food, the brother named Zeus ushers him over. It here that Hades, and Zeus both start to enjoy the meal that will last them a long time.

It is at that moment that the rest of the pack decides to join in. However, one finds that when he gets there, there is nothing left, so she decides to hunt. This acrocanthrosaurus named Xena stalks a young parasaurolophus, and manages to bring it down. With that she begins to have her own feast. One of the sisters named Hera joins her even though she already had something earlier. It seems Hera can't stand her sister eating alone.


	15. Sibling Rivalry

Dino-Nature

Sibling Rivalry

Location: Site C (Isla Muerta)

Brothers, and sister they can't always get along even in the animal kingdom. The reason I bring this up is cause now on Isla Muerta it is now the dry season, and food is starting to become scarce. Now the oldest of the rex siblings named Sue, she is having a tough time trying to find food during this season. However, she is in luck as she came across a lone cow crossing a field. With her predator like instincts she manages to ambush, and kill the cow.

However, all that heat during this season has worn her out, and she decides to have a drink at the nearby river. While she does that the youngest sibling named Chomper decides to try to steal some of the kill for himself. Before he could though, Sue rushes over, and roars at him. Seeing this Chomper decides to leave the area, not wanting to bother with his sister.


	16. Encounters with Bulls

Dino-Nature

Encounters with Bulls.

Location: Site b (isla Sorna)  
On the isle of Sorna there is fierce battle going on. A couple of predators known as Ceratosaurs are busy hunting. They look across the river, and see what they think some easy prey might be, a herd of torosaurs. The two ceratosaurs decide to rush at them, cause of how hungry they are. The herd ceratosaur manages to bite one of the torosaurs, but before it can attack a second time it is gored by one of the torosaurs. The ceratosaur manages to get up, but this one gets gored again, and is killed. The other ceratosaur tries to make it out of the herd alive, but fails.


	17. Death of a King

Dino-Nature

Death of a King

Location: Isla Muerta (site c) the isle of death.

On the island of death. A tyrannosaurus named Matilda is trying to stalk a herd of gallimimus, but that flock is guarded by one of the most fearsome herbivore to ever walk the planet. They are guarded by , seeing that one of the gallys has wondered away. Matilda takes her chance, and makes a run for it. She manages to make her way towards where the galli flock is, but is also right in the middle of trike herd. One of the trikes manages to gore her in the side. She lets out a loud bellow of pain, and manages to bite that trike on the back. After that another trike gouges her on the leg. Matilda tries to get away, but alas a final trike gouges her right in the chest.


	18. The Predator Migration

Dino-Nature

The Predator Migration

.Location: Isla Sorna (site b)  
At the southern point of the isle there is a herd of herbivorous dinosaurs such as stegosaurus, parasaurolophus, torosaurus, and brachiosaurus. For right now they are living peacefully on that part of isle. However, some predators known as ceratosaurs, and dilophosaurs are making their way towards that area of the isle. The ceratosaurs managed to make it there first, but upon seeing the brachiosaurs decide to go after the goats that are on the isle. The dilophosaurs however are not that far behind.  
On this isle though they have been proven to be mostly scavengers, or eating anything that is about as tall as they are. One ceratosaur that arrived there decides to go after a lone stegosaur, but almost gets impaled by a torosaurus. With that the ceratosaurus keeps trying, but the stegosaurus manages to kill the ceratosaur with one swing of his tail.


	19. Clash of the titans

Dino-Nature

Clash of the titans

Location: Isle muerta (site c)

On this isle I happened to come across these two dead bodies of a predator, and the other prey. One happens to be that of the greatest predator that ever lived, the mighty tyrannosaurus. The other is the rhino like dinosaur known as triceratops. Now the questions is how did these two wound up dying together? Well I'm about to answer that for you.

A tyrannosaurus name Terry is busy hunting on the west side of the island, he decides to try his luck with a herd of triceratops. Terry decides to hide in the forest, to ambush a weak member of the herd. He then goes for the trike, and bites him right on the back, but the triceratops is having none of it, and decide to gouge in the side with her horns. Terry manages to get another bite, this time right on the side of the trike. The trike is starting to feel weaker from the infection of the bites.

The trike tries to turn around to face her attacker, but Terry manages to get a final bite in killing the trike. However, as Terry is about to enjoy his meal, the rest of the herd decides to gang up on the predator. Terry tries his best to fight off the herd, but he only gets himself killed.

 **Please review as the next one might be the Season finale**


	20. Season finale maybe

Dino-Nature

Season Finale maybe

It is now entering into the wet season. The island has suffered a long drought, long enough that the trees have shriveled up, and fallen over. Now the rains have finally come. Meanwhile as the rains are coming down a dilophosaur named Venom is out on her hunt. She is stalking near the river when she sees prey.

A young dryosaur, she starts to slowly stalk over to the young dinosaur. But, the dryosaur notices her, and takes off running. Venom begins to chase her down, barely avoiding a swing from an annoyed stegosaur. They then find themselves in the field. The dryosaur starts to puff really hard from the running.

Suddenly the dryosaurus falls over dead, Venom decides to get a closer look at the dead dryosaur. Feeling it wasn't worth it, she decides to go after something else.


End file.
